Yukio Oikawa
Yukio Oikawa was a major antagonist in Digimon Adventures 02. He's the 2nd human antagonist in Digimon Adventures 02 (the 1st one being the Digimon Emperor). Appearance Oikawa is a tall skinny 34 year old man with pale skin and long black hair. His outfit is a purple suit with a red shirt underneath, and a black tie. History Digimon Adventure 01 Though he didn't make an appearance in the 1st Digimon season, in the 2nd season his backstory was told. He was a lonely child but eventually befriended Cody's father, Hiroki Hida now passed. Oikwawa and his friend always wanted to go to the Digital World, but it seemed to be impossible. Oikawa was present in Tokyo Harbor when the DigiDestined defeated Myotismon. He saw the Digital World in the sky and the DigiDestined returning to the Digital World. He had held up a framed picture of Hiroki to the sky, crying that he wanted Hiroki to see their dream realized. In his moment of grief and weakness, Oikawa was soon possessed by the disembodied spirit of Myotismon after it promised to make his wish to go to the Digital World come true. Following the possession, he became even darker in demeanor, his skin became sallow and his obsession with the Digital World grew increasingly unhealthy. Despite not being consciously aware of the evil entity he was hosting in his body and influencing his actions, Oikawa gained from Myotismon the idea and knowledge of how to create Digimon to serve him. Combining data with his own DNA, Arukenimon and Mummymon were created with the purpose of doing his bidding and in some way sending a part of himself to the Digital World. But while they could travel to the Digital World, he still could not, and seeing his creations freely wandering the Digital World only made him yearn to be there even more. He soon came to the conclusion that he would have to weaken the boundaries between the worlds to accomplish this. When he saw Ken Ichijouji at the funeral of the boy's older brother and sensed the Dark Spore residing in his neck, he manipulated Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor. Digimon Adventures 02 Four years later, as the Digimon Emperor was doing creating nothing but pain and suffering to the other Digimon, it turned out that he was just a pawn. Oikawa's plan was to spread the Dark Spores that was inside Ken Ichijouji, to other kids, so he can enter the Digital World. However an evil spirit who took over wanted the spores so he can revive the King of the Undead or himself. After the other Dark Spores had grown strong enough to bloom into flowers, Oikawa gathered all of the children together in Highton View Terrace and used the Dark Spores to try and open a gate to the Digital World. However, he did not know that BlackWarGreymon had sealed the gate with the last of his power. It turns out that the spirit ofMyotismon took control of Oikawa because he was upset that both his best friend was dead and his only way into the Digital World was out of reach. Myotismon sensed this, and made Oikawa open up a portal to an entirely different world, the world of dreams. He entered the portal along with the Dark Spore children, his henchmen and the younger DigiDestined, who made it through the portal at the last second. Oikawa was confused when he realized he didn't reach the Digital World, and Myotismon's spirit used the powers of the dream world to remind Oikawa that he had possessed him. Following this, Oikawa fell to his knees in pain and the spirit of Myotismon separated from his body and assumed his appearance before absorbing the Dark Spores of the children to complete his rebirth as MaloMyotismon. After MaloMyotismon was destroyed Cody went back to the world of dreams through a rip that was created in the barrier between the worlds, and tried to bring Oikawa to the Digital World. Thanks to his best friend's son, he finally got an actual glimpse Digital World, and met the Digimon he had seen so long ago in the video game he once played with Hiroki, Datirimon, who joyfully announced that he was Oikawa's partner Digimon. Unfortunately Oikawa's body was so badly weakened that despite being only inches away, he was unable to enter the world that he so badly aspired to reach. Knowing that he had little time left to live, Oikawa sincerely apologized to the DigiDestined for what he had done, and expressed regret that he'd never allowed himself to open up to others, as it was part of the reason he'd become such a miserable person and was so easily exploited. He then proceeded to use the power of the world of dreams to repair the damaged Digital World with his own being, changing his dying body and soul into data (shown in the form of a swarm of glowing iridescent butterflies). His spirit lives on as a part of the Digital World itself. This makes Oikawa the only known Digidestined (as he has a partner Digimon) to die and never revive. Trivia * Oikawa bears a strong resemblence to Severus Snape * Before voicing Seraphimon in Digimon Frontier, Jamison Price voiced the villainous character intentionally. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters